horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Champions
Contests for Honor, Glory, and Divine Boons In the year of 290e5 from the 30th of the Grain Moon to the 9th of the Harvest Moon (August 30th-September 9th) the Great Sphinx Alkhamaru reappeared to host a new championship of seven contests to see what factions have the strongest, fastest, most magically skilled, and more! Click Here to Sign Up Obstacle Course All of your abilities will be tested in an obstacle course of bizarre and arcane challenges. You will be running at the same time as other contestants. * It's every character for themselves. You can attempt to sabotage other people you're racing against. Temple of False Whispers Up to 4 Teams of 2-4 players will all simultaneously be dropped into a large keep and their only objective will be to find a way out. Around their necks they will be given an enchanted collar and they will need to find the keys to unlock it. The moment the collar is unlocked they be transported outside of the keep. Each team will have a unique key that unlocks all of their collars. A powerful devil conscripted by Alkhamaru will also be let loose within the keep to hunt all of the parties. * If a played is knocked unconscious they can be removed from the arena by flumphs but the flumphs will not appear in the presence of the devil. * All equipment, items and magic are allowed in the temple, but they will be reviewed by referees (the DM) beforehand. * There will be a section in the middle of the keep with a rune on it that alerts the devil and draws him towards the center. * There is no time limit. Rewards will be given for first, second and third place. Mage Duel Six mages enter into an arena over the bay. Six pillars standing 30ft. high form an outer ring, and a central pillar in the middle stands 50ft. high. The outside pillars are connected by a chain bridge around the perimeter, and each pillar also connects to the central pillar with another chain bridge. On the center pillar the platform their has six wooden cranks, each can be turned to loosen the closest perimeter bridge making it act as rough terrain. * All mages can cast up to level 2 Spells. Any spell attempted to be cast above level 2 automatically fails and expends the spell slot * At no point may a melee or ranged weapon attack be made against an opponent mage. * No spells that restore hit points may be cast. * No outside magic items that grant you more spells or spell-like abilities: (spell scrolls, wand of wonder, necklace of fireballs, potions). * Mages might fall into the water below, taking 2d6-5d6 bludgeoning damage when they hit the water. ** A mage can make a DC 15 Athletics (Strength) check to swim to shore, or a DC 12 check to wade in the water until one of the life rafts can reach them and carry them to shore. ** While falling, the mage can also make an Acrobatics (Dexterity) check to dive into the water and reduce the falling damage. The DC is 10 + ((falling height -10ft.)/5, rounded up). * Once a contestant is bloodied (half of their hit point maximum), they may use their action to yield and leave the mage's arena. * The last mage in the arena is the winner. Gladiator Battle * No spells may be cast on any other contestant in the ring. Only self-targeted spells may be used. * No spells that restore hit points may be cast. * No outside magic items that grant you more spells or spell-like abilities: (spell scrolls, wand of wonder, necklace of fireballs, potions, magic weapons, magic armor). * When a contestant is bloodied (half of their hit-point maximum), they may use their action to yield and leave the battle. Chariot Racing Using the unchained rule set from the Chariot Racing rules. * Each contestant has an allowance of 1,000gp to spend on chariots, beasts, and equipment for the race. ** Anything bought with this allowance is on loan, and will be returned from the character's inventory after the race. * Any costs above the 1,000gp must be paid by the character's own funds. ** Anything bought out of the character's own funds may be kept after the race. Jousting Tournament Rules See the rules for Joust of Honor. * All contestants must wear a shield on their opponent-facing side. ** Each shield grants partial cover to the rider (+2 AC) ** One point for striking an opponent's shield (Using the Tag strike option) without dealing any damage (meaning the attack roll beats the Jousting Armor Class (JAC) and not the rider's full Armor Class (AC). ** Two points for striking an opponent's shield (Using the Tag strike option) and dealing damage (the attack roll beats the rider's full Armor Class (AC). ** Three points for striking an opponent's shield and knocking them from their horse (Using the Bash strike option. In this case the rider that is still mounted wins the joust, but does not keep his opponent's mount. * Headstrikes are illegal and result in a forfeit of the joust. * Striking a mount is illegal and results in a forfeit of the joust. * All joust charges will be done along the railing, with both riders on opposite sides of the rail running parallel with each other. * On a charge while passing, if a rider moves more than 5ft. away from the rail and out of reach of his attacker's strike he automatically surrenders two points to his opponent. Each contestant has an allowance of 800gp to spend on mounts, armor, and equipment for the joust. * Anything bought with this allowance is on loan, and will be returned from the character's inventory after the race. * Any costs above the 800gp allowance must be paid by the character's own funds. ** Anything bought out of the character's own funds may be kept after the tournament. Drinking Pit * No weapons or armor may be brought into the pit. All combat must be unarmed. * Each contestant must down 3 drinks before the start of the brawl. * A contestant may down another drink as a bonus action on their turn if they can reach another drink. ** Challenges: When you take another drink, you call out to one opposing contestant you can see and can hear you, challenging them to match you in drinks. Make an Intimidation (Charisma) check against their Wisdom Saving Throw. If they fail, they must use their reaction to take another drink. * For every drink a contestant takes, they must make a Constitution saving throw. ** On a 15 or above, the contestant gains 5 temporary hit points and have advantage on all attack rolls and Athletics (Grappling) Checks until the start of their next turn. ** On a 9 or less, the contestant gains one point of exhaustion, and loses -1 to their Constitution score until they take a long rest. At four points of exhaustion the contestant falls unconscious and is disqualified from the brawl. * Once a contestant is bloodied (half of their hit point maximum), they may use their action to yield and leave the drinking pit. * The last man standing in the pit wins the brawl. FAQ * If you have preexisting characters you want to put in a competition, you are allowed as long as your DM is okay with it. Otherwise roll up any number of level 3 characters you want to use for the different competitions. There is no limit to how many characters you can create. Category:Resources Category:Jousting Category:History